Love, Lies, Mercury Messaging, and iPods
by Mariel Flint
Summary: They met on Hogwart's Internet. The fell in love within two days. Is Ginny his Lady Wisteria Winter 17? Is Draco her Draconis 13? They both lead two lives. But what they don't know is that they are both a part of each other's.
1. Lady Wisteria Winter 17

_**Love, Lies, Mercury Messaging, and iPods**_

Disclaimer: I do not own JK Rowling's lot, nor do I own lyrics or the electronic devices used in this story. The story is mostly in Mercury Messenger conversations. Hogwarts receives electricity now, therefore, they have their own Internet and messenger program. Only students can access this program, which leads to Ginny meeting someone from Hogwarts. The point of the story is that Ginny is trying to figure out who the guy she's falling in love with really is.

Chapter 1: Lady Wisteria Winter 17

"_So in conclusion, when you come back next year for school, Hogwarts will have Internet, Mercury Messenger, and many other electronics you can access. Hogsmeade will be opening a store called Sam Goody; you can pick up your CDs, DVDs, video games, and other parts there. I'm hoping this will be a great success."_

Ginny Weasley opened her eyes, her ears covered with the headphones to her iPod. She remembered the announcement Dumbledore had made the last night of school last year. She was extremely excited to use the Internet and meet new people online. She sighed and looked out the carriage window. The Hogwarts castle was slowly approaching and butterflies rose in her stomach.

Ginny was pulled out of her reverie by her friend, Colin Creevey, "So, Ginny, what's your screen name going to be?"

Ginny shrugged, "I haven't really thought about it."

Colin replied, "Well mine's going to be digitalcreevey92."

Ginny made a mental note, so she would not forget. Then she pondered on what hers would be.

She turned to the boy, "Colin, please don't ask where this came from, but I shall have my name be LadyWisteriaWinter17."

Colin smiled, "I like it. How'd you come up with it?"

Ginny shrugged, "I have a lot of creativeness running loose up here." She pointed to her red head.

Colin chuckled and continued flipping through his comic book.

Within the next ten minutes, the carriages reached the castle and Ginny and Colin scrambled to the Gryffindor table to get a good seat. The dinner went smoothly; the food was delicious. As soon as Dumbledore dismissed them, Colin and Ginny, who were sitting in the far back, raced up to the Gryffindor portrait hole.

The Fat Lady asked in a manly tone, "Password?"

Ginny and Colin piped, "Unicorn gizzard!"

The portrait flung open and Ginny shoved Colin out of the way, yelling over her shoulder, "Create your account and get on straight away!"

Colin nodded and sped up to the boys' dormitories.

Ginny created her account, but she had to try three times before getting through. Finally she sat online and waited impatiently for Colin to sign in. While waiting she surfed the web, looking at pictures of famous Quidditch players and exploring the art of creating cartoon dollies. A noised popped and in the lower right hand corner of her screen Ginny read:draconis13 has signed in. She shrugged and clicked on the infamous draconis13's name.

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17:_** Hello. Who's this?

The boy who happened to be on the other end was none other than Draco Malfoy. He read the message and then replied.

**_draconis13: _**Who is _this_?

Ginny wrinkled her nose and typed.

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17:_** I asked you first.

Draco bit his lip.

**_draconis13: _**It isn't safe to give out personal information over the Internet.

Ginny shook her head and typed.

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17:_** This is Hogwarts's network and Hogwarts's network only. I don't think some psycho is going to hack into your computer and then come after you during the midst of the night, loser.

**_draconis13: _**You never know. Besides, I'd rather stay anonymous.

Ginny shrugged and typed.

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17: _**Do as you please. I could care less.

Ginny decided she would rather much not talk to this guy and wait for Colin. Finally he signed on.

**_digitalcreevey92:_** Is this Ginny?

Ginny smiled and clapped her hands together.

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17: _**Yay! Colin! What took you so long?

**_digitalcreevey92:_** I found an awesome photography website! It's really cool. So what have you been doing?

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17: _**I'm listening to my iPod and looking at pics of celebrities. Oh I was also talking to this guy.

**_digitalcreevey92: _**Cool. Do you know if Harry has a screen name?

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17: _**I don't think that many people are online yet, figuring we sped all the way up here. Lol.

**_digitalcreevey92: _**Yeah that's true. We need to get as many people on our lists as possible. This thing is awesome!

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17: _**I know! I'll tell you when I get Harry's. Okay? I have Lavender's-princess-lavvie and Seamus's-seamusfinnegan87.

**_digitialcreevey92: _**Cool, thanks. I have Neville's-longbottomneville9 and Pansy Parkinson's-prettyparkinson18. Not that you wanted hers.

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17: _**Lol. I don't care. Thanks.

**_digitalcreevey92:_** I'll be right back.

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17: _**Okay.

Ginny waited for Colin to come back. She tuned her iPod in to The Killers. But the guy she was talking to earlier left another message.

**_draconis13: _**So what kind of music do you like?

Ginny answered.

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17: _**Rock. Heavy, emo, punk, pop, anything with a guitar.

**_draconis13: _**Me too. My favorite bands are Taking Back Sunday, Bright Eyes, Three Days Grace, The Shins, The Killers, Eisley, AC/DC, The Vines, and the Strokes.

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17: _**I love the Vines and Taking Back Sunday! You _are_ a male, right?

**_draconis13: _**Yes. What year are you in?

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17: _**Fifth. You?

**_draconis13: _**Sixth. So…what house are you in?

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17: _**Gryffindor. What house are you in?

**_draconis13: _**Slytherin. Know anyone over here?

Ginny thought. She wanted to sound cool. Who was cool in Slytherin?

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17: _**Yeah, Draco Malfoy.

Draco cocked an eyebrow. Someone was quite a liar.

**_draconis13: _**Really?

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17: _**Yeah, we're pretty close.

Draco clucked his tongue.

**_draconis13: _**That's cool. I really don't know the guy. He seems like an ass.

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17: _**Think what you want. What does 'draconis' stand for?

**_draconis13: _**My name.

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17: _**What's your name?

**_draconis13: _**Nice try. I'm not going to tell you my name.

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17: _**Whatever.

Colin had gotten back from the bathroom.

**_digitalcreevey92: _**I'm back Gin.

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17: _**What were you doing?

**_digitalcreevey92: _**I was in the water closet.

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17: _**Ah, I see.

**_digitalcreevey92: _**Well I'm gonna go. Tyler and I are gonna play a new video game he picked up before he came to school. Cya.

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17: _**Sounds cool. Have fun. Au revior.

Colin signed off. Ginny was left with her anonymous Draconis.

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17: _**Are you going to tell me anything about yourself?

**_draconis13: _**I'm an only child of a rich family. I'm tall, not dark, but handsome. I like rock, I can't stand preps, I have freckles, but I cover them up in the morning, I drink black coffee, and yes, I am taken; I have a dog.

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17: _**Lol. You sound a lot like me. Thought I don't date my dog.

**_draconis13: _**What can I say? I'm a loser.

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17: _**I'm a bigger loser.

**_draconis13: _**Hey, I can't argue with that. ;-)

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17: _**You're an asshole.

**_draconis13: _**I know. But you're not so innocent yourself, Lady WW.

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17: _**I never said I was. Change of subject, do you play any musical instruments?

**_draconis13: _**Guitar, piano, and trumpet.

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17: _**I play violin, piano, and clarinet.

**_draconis13: _**Are you in the Hogwarts Orchestra?

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17: _**Yes.

**_draconis13: _**What chair?

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17:_** First.

**_draconis13: _**I'll look for you tomorrow.

Ginny cursed. Now he would know who she was, but she wouldn't know him.

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17:_** This isn't fair.

**_draconis13: _**Hey, I wasn't the one who slipped.

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17: _**Well I would like to know who you are.

**_draconis13: _**Well let's just say that every Wednesday morning at ten, the keys are played reversed. The sound of loneliness makes me happy.

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17: _**What the hell is that supposed to mean?

**_draconis13: _**If you're smart enough, you'll find me on Wednesday.

He signed off, leaving Ginny puzzled and very frustrated. She signed off and took a shower, his words swirling in her head. What the hell did he mean? She slipped under the covers and turned off the lights, trying her hardest to imagine what he looked like.

On Tuesday morning Ginny woke up and hooked her iPod up to her computer and blasted it. She had her own dorm room. The girls' dorms were inhabited by two females per room. Gryffindor had an odd number of girls and Ginny received her own room.

She took a shower and changed into her school uniform. She was jumping around her dorm room when her computer made a noise. She made her way over to the computer and read the screen. It said: You have received an e-mail message from draconis13. Ginny opened the message and read.

_**LadyWW-**_

_**I'll be looking forward to seeing you in orchestra today. Wear your hair up in pigtails so I know who you are. If you follow directions, maybe, just maybe, I'll give you another clue as to who I am.**_

_**-Draconis**_

Ginny deleted the message and went to the bathroom to put her auburn hair into pigtails. She came out five minutes later and grabbed her packed bag, slinging it over her shoulder. She grabbed her wire-framed glasses on the way out and went to her first class: orchestra.

Ginny sat down in first chair and put her clarinet together, while barely listen to her friend, Laila, blab on about her boy problems. Laila and Ginny were complete opposites. Laila liked flirting and wearing pink mini skirts. Ginny, on the other hand, liked rock music, and faded blue jeans and a baggy sweatshirt worked just fine for her. Although Laila also played clarinet, and was in second chair, Ginny was a whole lot more skilled than the blonde.

Laila complained, "And then he said that he would rather talk to Ashley than me!"

Ashley was another girl in Ginny and Laila's so called 'clique.' Even though she would play happy friendly around Ashley, Laila claimed she hated Ashley's guts.

Ginny rolled her eyes and was about to comment when the orchestra director, Professor

Nilsson rapped his director's stick on the stand, "Quiet people. Let's warm up. Chromatic scale!"

Ginny put her reed to her mouth and played. Draco Malfoy was up near the top of the band, pretending to play. He was in actuality looking for Lady Wisteria Winter. His eyes fell on the first chair clarinet player. His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw Ginny Weasley sitting there, prim and proper, her back as straight as a board. Could this be? He shook his head. The girl he was looking for had lied about being friends with him, so she could have possibly lied about this. But Ginny _was_ wearing her auburn hair in pigtails. Throughout the orchestra rehearsal, he had to tell himself it was a joke. Ginny Weasley was definitely _not_ Lady Wisteria Winter.

Ginny brought a forkful of spaghetti to her mouth, wondering ifDraconis had seen her during orchestra. Her thoughts, much to her dismay, were interrupted by Ashley.

"Has Laila said anything about me?" she asked suspiciously.

Ginny sighed, put her fork down, and dabbed her mouth with a napkin, "The last thing I heard her say was that Tyler Hollinger said he would rather talk to you than her and that she hated your guts. She's overly dramatic and you two seem to get along fine, so, please, tell me what the hell your guys' problem is!"

Ashley flinched, "I do not have a problem. It's her! She thinks that I'm too promiscuous and that I steal all her _boyfriends_. She's like a frickin' vulture."

Ginny narrowed her eyes, "I suggest you get a better friend, who won't be jealous of you. Now please spare me the drama and keep me out of your cat fights."

She picked up her fork and finished her lunch, without being interrupted by Ashley.

It was Ginny's last class: potions with Professor Snape. Potions was Ginny's best class, partly because she was the teacher's pet. She knew it too. She wasn't stupid. In fact, she was the smartest student in her class. She was the only one who answered Snape's questions and the only one who could complete every essay, potion, or speech correctly. She had no pity for the others, who didn't even put fourth effort.

Professor Snape turned on his heel and started walking towards the front of the room, "Now, can anyone tell me what the Elixir of Life is and what its effects are?"

Ginny's hand shot up in the air, straight as a broomstick. Snape, without turning around, called on her, "Yes, Miss Weasley?"

Ginny recited an answer, "The Elixir of Life is a potion that grants immortality to the one drinking it. It has a rare ingredient in it, one that is produced by the Philosopher's Stone. Nicholas Flammel is the only wizard known to have possession of it."

Snape replied in a monotone, "Very good, Miss Weasley. Now, there is another potion that is related to the Elixir of Life. This potion can put one into a sleep so deep that it resembles death. One that drinks this potion could sleep for years, even centuries, therefore making themselves immortal-like. What potion am I talking about?"

Ginny's hand shot up once more.

Snape coolly responded, "Put your hand down, Miss Weasley. I want to hear what the rest of these dolts on a log of students have to say."

The room sat in thick silence.

Snape raised an eyebrow, "No one? Very well. Miss Weasley, you receive an Excellent for the week. As for the rest of you, you all receive Terribles! If I wanted Miss Weasley to be the only one in the room answering questions and taking notes and doing everything correctly, I would have had her be the only one in the class! You're all a disgrace! Get out of my classroom! Now! Get out, get out, get out!"

The fifth year students scrambled toward the door, afraid that Professor Snape would hex them into next year. Ginny stayed behind and waited for Professor Snape at his desk.

Snape glanced at her wearily, "What do you want, Miss Weasley?"

Ginny asked cheerily, "Could I have today's assignment? I would like to have it done for tomorrow."

Snape looked around and then offered his answer, "You won't have an assignment for tonight. Run along and go eat your dinner."

"Thank you, Professor, "Ginny replied and wandered out the doorway.

Ginny sat down at the Gryffindor table, her plate full of Salisbury steak, mashed potatoes, carrots, a yogurt cup, and a glass of pumpkin juice. Ron grabbed a carrot stick off her plate and dunked it into his dip, chewing nonchalantly.

Harry nudged him and he immediately shut his mouth. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to Ginny.

"So, I heard about some breakdown Professor Snape had during your class? What happened?"

Ginny smirked and put down her spoon, "He was tired of me always answering his questions, me being the only one taking notes, me being the only one performing the projects correctly. He told the rest of the class that they were a bunch of dolts on a log. Then he told me I would receive and Excellent for the week and that I didn't have any homework."

She continued eating while the Trio's jaws dropped.

Harry sputtered, "No homework? That's not normal of him!"

Ron spat jealously, "But she's the teacher's pet, remember? She's worse than Hermione!"

Hermione gasped, "Hey!"

Harry answered, "He's right, 'Mione. But, I agree, Ginny's definitely worse."

"I only want to get out of Hogwarts alive. The only way to do that is to study hard, do my homework on my own, pay attention, and take good notes. I also have learned that in able to perform well, you must present yourself well. Sit up straight, head raised high, and quill poised in hand ready to write. It helps and it makes you feel and look smarter."

Hermione put her nose up in the air and stuck her chest out, "See? Didn't I tell you?"

Ron grimaced and Harry rolled his eyes.

Ron decided to change the subject, "So, I'm making a big list of contacts on messenger and I need all of your guys' screen names."

"Mine is GryffindorSeekerPotter6." Harry informed his red headed friend.

Ron wrote it down on a piece of scratch paper and turned to Hermione.

She replied, "My screen name is bookworm813."

Ginny told her brother impatiently, "LadyWisteriaWinter17. Speaking of messenger, since I'm done with my dinner and since I don't have any homework, I'm going upstairs to get online. Talk to you later."

Ginny sauntered up to the portrait hole and muttered the password. She signed on and studied her online contacts. Colin, Tyler, Laila, Parvati, Draconis, and Natalie (her best friend from Ravenclaw.) She made conversations with Colin and Natalie.

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17: _**Hey Colin!

**_digitalcreevey92: _**Hey Gin. What's up?

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17: _**Not much. Can I invite Natalie to the conversation?

**_digitalcreevey92: _**Sure, why not?

_**NatalieGreene5 has been added to the conversation.**_

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17: _**Hey Nat!

**_NatalieGreene5: _**Bonjour Ginny and Colin!

**_digitalcreevey92: _**What's up Nat?

**_NatalieGreene5: _**I'm typing an essay for McGonagall's class. You?

**_digitalcreevey92: _**Oh I've got all my homework done already. It helps when you have a study hall for last class. ;-)

**_NatalieGreene5: _**Oh, pish Colin. Pish.

Ginny smiled, happy that her two best friends were socializing well. She put the Killers on her iPod and watched to two chat until someone brought her into another conversation.

**_draconis13: _**I think I saw you today during orchestra.

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17: _**You think?

**_draconis13: _**Yeah, I think. But I'm not sure if it was you.

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17: _**Oh, I see.

**_draconis13: _**I guess it's up to you to figure out who I am now, huh? Anyhow, how was your first day of school?

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17: _**Good, actually. I got all of my homework done. But that's not saying much because Snape didn't give me any homework.

**_draconis13: _**Really? Interesting.

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17: _**I know. How was your day?

**_draconis13: _**Good, though I couldn't get you out of my head.

Ginny swallowed dryly. She barely knew this guy and he was acting like he was obsessed with her! She went back to her other conversation.

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17: _**Guys, I'm talking to this guy and he's totally creeping me out.

**_NatalieGreene5: _**What do you mean?

**_digitalcreevey92: _**Who is he?

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17: _**I met him last night and I asked him how his day went and he said he couldn't get me out of his head! It's creepy!

**_NatalieGreene5: _**That is creepy. Just ignore him.

**_digitalcreevey92: _**Hey, that's what I was just going to say!

Ginny chuckled as her two friends began bickering. Soon she jumped at the sound of someone talking to her.

**_draconis13: _**You still there?

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17: _**Yes.

**_draconis13: _**What were you doing?

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17: _**That's none of your business.

**_draconis13: _**Sheesh! Touchy?

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17: _**No, I just don't need a stranger poking around my personal life.

**_draconis13: _**I thought you said Hogwarts's network was safe?

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17: _**Go fuck a hippogriff.

**_draconis13: _**My God, I didn't do a goddamn thing to you, bitch!

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17: _**Whatever, I don't care.

**_draconis13: _**I'm not going to put up with this shit. E-mail me when you're in a better mood. See you tomorrow, maybe.

He signed off leaving Ginny in a huff.

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17: _**I hate him!

**_NatalieGreene5: _**Who?

**_digitalcreevey92: _**Who?

Ginny shook her head and smiled.

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17: _**No one. Never mind. I have to go. Bye.

**_NatalieGreene5: _**Au Revior!

**_digitalcreevey92: _**See you tomorrow.

Ginny signed off and changed into her rubber ducky pajama pants with a blue and white Ravenclaw Chess Club t-shirt. She let her hair down and combed it with her fingers, leaving a flipped out, punk rock effect. After slipping on her blue and white striped Converse shoes, she grabbed her book bag and fastened it over her shoulder, letting it fall into place next to her hip. She walked out onto the quad feeling very comfortable and wanting to get away from the social animals of the school.

It was nearly seven o'clock and the sun was still up, though slowly setting in the September sky. Ginny wandered over to the usual willow tree she sat at when she needed to think, and sunk down to the ground, looking across the lake at the setting sun. It was kind of hot, but with a friendly breeze that ruffled her hair in front of her face. She tucked it away behind her freckled ear and was biting her nails when she heard a voice directly above her.

"Real cute, Weasley. I love your pants."

She jumped and looked up to a branch where Draco Malfoy, still dressed in his uniform, sat throwing nuts over the side of the tree.

Ginny wrinkled her nose, "How'd you get up there?"

Draco looked down at her and replied in a monotone, "I climbed up here. How do you think?"

Ginny shrugged, "This is my tree, you know."

Draco shook his head, "No, it's mine."

"Is not! I found it first." Ginny argued.

"Is so! I attended Hogwarts first, princess." Draco scoffed.

Ginny crossed her arms over her chest, "We can share it if you stay up there and I stay down here."

Draco squinted against the sunlight, "Fine by me."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"It's a beautiful evening, don't you agree?" Draco asked.

Ginny sighed, "Yeah."

Draco questioned, "Why are you out here?"

Ginny shrugged, "What's it to you?"

Draco snarled, "Sheesh. Touchy are we? I was merely trying to be kind."

Ginny's stomach tightened. 'Calm down,' she told herself. 'There's no connection.'

"I thought Malfoys weren't kind." She shot at him, trying to cover up her hesitation.

Draco shot back, "Maybe this Malfoy's different."

The two sat watching the landscaping in silence. Ginny grew bored and pulled out her iPod. She was listening to the Yeah Yeah Yeahs when a nut fell upon her head. She glared up at Draco, who stared down at her, trying to look innocent.

Ginny pressed pause and scathingly asked, "What do you want?"

"What are you listening to?"

Ginny grinned, "Come down here and I'll let you listen."

Draco bit his lip in thought. Then without warning, he jumped down from his height of nearly fifteen feet.

Ginny stared, astonished, "Are you suicidal?"

He chuckled and sat down, motioning for the iPod. Ginny gently placed the earphones on his head and pressed play, handing the iPod to him. He listened and drummed his fingers against the iPod approvingly. As his eyes scanned the lake, his head bopped back and fourth, a grin popping up now and then. After listening to the first three songs, he stopped the iPod and handed it back to Ginny.

"I love the Yeah Yeah Yeahs." He grinned mischievously.

Ginny glared at him, "You knew who they were all along?"

He nodded, a smirk plastered on his pale face.

"You little sneak! I'll kill you!" She threatened him.

His smirk disappeared and he quickly made his way back up the tree. He looked back down at her, but she had already put on her headphones. He shrugged and continued throwing nuts onto the ground below him. Ginny pulled out a book: Fitzwilliam Darcy, Gentleman: Duty and Desire. She read and listened to music for almost an hour and a half while Draco stayed in his spot, unmoving, except for the circular motion of his arm throwing nuts.

At eight forty-three, Ginny put her book and iPod away. The sun was now a violet-red sliver on the other side of the lake. She sighed and stood up, looking up at Draco, who was now a dark figure sitting amongst the branches.

"Hey, Malfoy?" She called for him.

She got the response, "Yes?"

"It's nearly nine. You should come down." She suggested quietly.

Draco snarled, "What are you, my mother?"

She shrugged and turned away from him, "It was nice chatting with you. See you some other time."

Draco furrowed his brow, "Yeah, later."

Ginny slowly walked back up to the glowing castle. Draco watched her back retreat all the way into the castle before coming down. He shoved his hands in his pockets and went inside.

Ginny sat down at her computer and signed in. The only person that was on was Draconis. She wearily forced herself to talk to him.

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17: _**Sorry I was such a bitch earlier.

**_draconis13: _**No problem. I don't mind.

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17: _**So how about giving me a hint so I can find you tomorrow?

**_draconis13: _**I'll be somewhere near the orchestra room around ten.

**_draconis13: _**Good enough hint for you?

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17: _**Yeah. So what did you do tonight?

**_draconis13: _**I hung out outside.

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17: _**Me too. I was reading.

Draco's heart jumped. Ginny had been reading. And Ginny was the girl in the band room. Maybe Ginny _was_ Lady Wisteria Winter 17. He pushed the thought out of his head.

**_draconis13: _**Cool. So…you like anyone here at Hogwarts?

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17: _**That's a personal question. Lol. I thought I didn't like anyone, but after tonight for some reason, I feel like I have a little crush on this guy.

**_draconis13: _**And who is this guy?

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17: _**Draco Malfoy.

Draco's mouth fell open. She liked him. But she hadn't even met him! But once again, his thoughts led back to Ginny. She had been with him tonight. He had to face the music: Ginny Weasley was his Lady Wisteria Winter 17. But he wouldn't let her know he knew.

**_draconis13: _**Cool.

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17: _**Yeah.

There was a long pause.

**_draconis13: _**Every year there's a Halloween Ball, right? Figuring you're a fifth year you can come. And if this Draco Malfoy doesn't ask you out and if you don't figure out whom I am, would you like to go with me? It's a masquerade ball this year so at the end of the ball it would be a surprise when we reveal ourselves. What do you say?

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17: _**That sounds really neat. I'll go with you, supposing that all that other stuff doesn't happen. But you know, that's almost a month away.

**_draconis13: _**I know. I just wanted to ask ahead of time.

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17: _**Okay. I'm off to bed. Talk to you tomorrow.

**_draconis13: _**Alright. Until tomorrow. Bye.

Ginny signed off and slid into bed. She dreamt of a beautiful, magical masquerade ball.

It was nearly ten o'clock on Wednesday morning and Ginny was wandering through the orchestra room. It was totally deserted. No one was there. She was about to give up and go back to the library when she heard a piano being played. She followed the sound to a small room with a grand piano in it. It was a practice room off the side of the director's office.

Ginny peered into the small room and watched the piano player: Draco Malfoy. She knew it was him because his shaggy blonde hair fell in front of his face as he ran his thin fingers over the piano keys. Ginny was so caught up in his playing that she forgot why she was originally there. She gasped thinking, 'Malfoy is so endowed.'

When he finished Ginny took one last glance and took off back to the library.

That night Ginny was logged on but reading the A volume of the encyclopedia. She set down the book and clicked on Draconis's name when he signed in.

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17: _**Hey there.

**_draconis13: _**Hello. What's up?

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17: _**I'm reading the A volume of the encyclopedia.

**_draconis13: _**? Quite odd.

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17: _**I know.

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17: _**Do you know that Draco Malfoy plays piano? He's really good at it.

Draco stared at his screen. So she hadn't discovered that he was draconis13. Good. Let her think he andDraconis were two different people. It would only be better for him at the ball.

**_draconis13: _**No kidding? That's cool.

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17: _**So…how was your day?

A/N: Hahahahaha! Cliff hanger! You'll have to review to get more, though I already have started on the second chapter. I think I'll skip ahead to Halloween for plot purposes.


	2. A Masquerade Ball for the Loners

_**Love, Lies, Mercury Messaging, and iPods**_

Disclaimer: I do not, sadly enough, own Harry Potter or any lyrics used in this story.

Shout Outs:

**_r-k-bubblez_**- Thanks, I will and here it is!

**_Eve Granger_**-I can always count on you to review! Thanks a lot!

**_anonymous_**-I hope you continue to review and if you do not have a FanFiction passport, I suggest you get one. You can do a lot of cool shit with it.

**_Szlayer_**-Thanks for all the compliments.

**_Slytherinsexkitten129_**-Thank you for the review. I'm running out of creative ways to say thanks. Gamdanamits!

**_sikhchicky_**-I know, I love geeky Ginnys!

**_jamc91_**-Now, for my favourite author of all times, thank you for continuing to review (I thought you didn't like my style.) I did take your advice into mind; is it easier to read? I just got an iPod about two weeks ago and it is awesome! It cost me a lot of pounds, but I don't know how much it is over there in USA, assuming that's where you live. My friend from Chicago told me he got his for 299.99. Anyhow, thanks for adding me to your favourites, I appreciate it. I deleted all of my stories except for Baby Be Silent and On the Ledge because I wanted to start over with a new style of writing. If you want me to continue that one, I will, just for you. Emo is short for "emotional." It has quite a few meanings to it: punk, poetry about not getting laid and crying about it (Tripod's definition), Gothic, but less dark, more like Harry Potter, but mostly, it's a lifestyle. I hope I continue to keep you laughing, so, in conclusion, here's Chapter 2.

**_FuckMeImIrish_**- That is kind of odd that you feel like Ginny in this story. I'll try and be empathetic and understand your feelings.

**_Slytherinswench_**-Here's more.

**_Becca, Jolette, Pussykat8, Erin, Macy, Libra Blackfire, Cinder2004, elvenfairie, the Dhampir, holycoolcat, blissfulxsin, SweetSouthernGirl, justahpfan, AnnaKranor, the littlest weasley, and anyone else_**-Thank you all for your reviews, I enjoyed reading them. There are just too many of you!

Chapter 2: A Masquerade Ball for the Loners

It was late October. October 29th to be exact. Hogwarts was bustling with the excitement of Halloween. Pansy Parkinson and the decorating committee were busy decorating the Great Hall for the Masquerade Ball, the professors were discussing fall exams, and the students were, well, just talking.

Ginny sat down next to Holly, another one of her "clique's" members, and took a swig of her cranberry juice. She set her goblet down to find Holly staring at her with dark, green eyes.

"What?" She asked innocently.

Holly sighed and answered in a low grumble, "Laila and Ashley are fighting _again_."

Ginny snapped, "What else is new?"

"And I couldn't get any sleep last night. Ashley came over to stay with Kendal and I and we were having fun until Kendal came back from the common room with a message. And do you know who that message was from?" Holly asked with fake inquiry.

Ginny picked at her food, "I'm going to rid on the whim and say, Laila?"

Holly nodded, "Yes and she told Kendal to tell Ashley that she better keep her sluttish self away from Tyler or there would be _'consequences_.' So Kendal ended up playing Revolutionary messenger all night long and the sound of the door opening and shutting so many times gave me a migraine. Sometimes I think I can still hear the door creaking. Creak, creak, creak, creak, CREAK!"

Ginny chuckled and shook her head, "I told the two that we were neutral. We are Switzerland. We are, oh what's a neutral color? We are beige."

Holly grimaced, "I'd rather be lime."

"Suit yourself." Ginny stated.

Holly decided to change the subject, "So, Gin, who are you taking to the ball?"

Ginny smiled slightly and answered, "Well, since it's a masquerade ball, I have arranged to go with a mystery guy from Mercury."

Holly cocked her head, "He's from the planet Mercury?" After receiving a cross look from her friend she replied, "Oh, Mercury Messenger?"

Ginny nodded, "Yes, he still doesn't know who I am and likewise."

"Ah, I see. Well, talk to you when you get on tonight." Holly got up and left.

Ginny finished her dinner and went up to her room. There she changed into faded hip hugger blue jeans and slipped a white sundress over top. She slipped on her green, plaid petticoat and pulled a matching knit stocking cap over her long tendrils of auburn hair. She slipped her black laptop notebook into her bag and trudged down the stairs and outside.

Ginny made her way over to her willow tree and found it Malfoy-free. She put her headphones over her ears and pressed play on her iPod. After signing in, she found that Holly, Natalie, Colin, Laila, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draconis were on. She pulled up a conversation and invited Holly, Natalie, and Colin into it.

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17: _**Hey guys.

**_Melancholy888Holly:_** Howdy.

**_NatalieGreene5: _**Bonjour.

**_digitalcreevey92: _**Hey Gin.

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17: _**How's everyone?

**_digitalcreevey92: _**Doing homework.

**_Melancholy888Holly:_** Me too.

**_NatalieGreene5: _**Same here. I'm in the library researching.

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17: _**I'm outside. I have all my homework, done, like usual.

**_digitalcreevey92: _**Stop bragging.

**_NatalieGreene5: _**You can take your computer outside?

**_Melancholy888Holly: _**She has a laptop, dodo. Pish on you, Ginny.

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17: _**Shouldn't you guys be working?

Ginny chuckled and clicked on Draconis's name.

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17: _**Hello there.

**_draconis13: _**Hi.

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17: _**What's up?

**_draconis13:_** I'm working on a story. I had to get outside and work on it because the fall is fading.

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17: _**Could you send me some of it? I'm highly interested.

**_draconis13: _**I suppose.

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17: _**Goody! I would send you some of mine, but it sucks.

**_draconis13: _**I'm sure it doesn't.

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17: _**You could only imagine, but anyhow, are you excited for the masquerade ball on Friday?

**_draconis13: _**Not so much about having to go out and find old fashioned formal wear and having to socialize with low down, shallow people. But I am definitely glad I'm going with you.

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17: _**Same here, but I don't have any money to buy a nice dress. It sucks big time.

**_draconis13: _**Damn, that does have to suck. Sorry.

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17: _**It's okay. I'll find a way to buy something.

There was a long silence. Ginny clicked onto her friends' conversation.

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17: _**I have to go guys, the sun is going down.

**_digitalcreevey92: _**OK. Cya tomorrow.

**_Melancholy888Holly: _**I'll see you shopping tomorrow.

**_NatalieGreene5: _**It'll be lots of fun.

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17: _**Yep. So long.

Ginny exited her conversation and went to tell Draconis goodnight.

**_LadyWisteriaWinter17: _**I've gotta get inside, the sun is going down. I guess I'll go think of ways to get some galleons for my dress.

**_draconis13: _**Fun, fun. I should probably get inside too. Bye.

Ginny signed off and made her way back upstairs. As she was about to get into bed, a small noise at the window caught her attention. On her windowsill was a large, black bird with yellow eyes. It had a medium-sized, plush bag clasped in its beak. Ginny opened the window and let it in. She retrieved the bag and gave the bird a treat before retreating onto her bed.

Inside the bag were nearly eight hundred galleons. Ginny gasped in wonderment at who could have sent her the money. She sat stumped, and when she was unable to think of anyone who would give up eight hundred galleons for no occasion, she hid the bag under her mattress and turned out the light.

On Thursday, a day given off to the Hogwarts students, Ginny was shaken awake by the noise of her sounding alarm clock. She lazily pulled an arm out from under the covers and pressed snooze. The alarm clock allowed her to sleep for ten minutes, but she was woken up again. She stumbled out of bed and grabbed some clothes out of her closet and shut the bathroom door. She reappeared wearing an ankle-length, black skirt with blue Japanese symbols, which she knew nothing about and simply had bought the skirt because she liked the way it looked, and a beater, which over top she wore a navy blue, zip up, hooded sweatshirt.

Ginny grabbed her cargo bag and left to meet her friends at the Three Broomsticks. She arrived a little late and was greeted by her friend's impatient stares.

Ginny ran her tongue over her pearly white teeth and stated, "I woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Do you want to mess with me?"

Laila shook her blonde head frantically, Ashley rolled her eyes, Natalie grinned, Holly flinched outwardly, and Kendal's eyes widened in shock.

Ashley nudged Laila in the ribs, "Hey dingle nuts, you can stop now."

Laila obeyed and Ginny asked, "Where are we starting?"

"I figured we could start at Madam Malkin's robes. She's always got real pretty dresses for balls and stuff. Then I figured we could try some other places and maybe pick up some other clothes and head over to the new Sam Goody's to buy a few CD's or something." Natalie suggested.

Ginny stared down the street and answered absentmindedly, "Good, because I've got a lot of money to spend."

Laila cocked her head in interest, "Like how much?"

"Like eight hundred galleons." Ginny answered.

The other five girls gasped and Holly inquired, "Where the bloody hell did you get that much money at?"

Ginny shrugged, "A huge black bird showed up with it at my window last night."

Holly exclaimed, "And you're keeping it? What if it's not yours?"

Ginny shrugged once more, "It's not my loss. Now let's stop standing around and start shopping."

The other girls nodded and slowly followed Ginny into Madam Malkin's robe shop. They entered the building and the scent of brand new snakeskin boots and velveteen robes drifted past the girls' noses. Ginny headed over to a rack where many dresses were hung neatly in all different styles and bright colors. Laila and Kendal wandered over to the other side of the store and Holly, Ashley, and Natalie searched the rack next to Ginny.

The fifth year girls shopped for nearly an hour in the store and everyone except Ginny had decided on a dress. Laila had chosen a pink, strapless dress with lots of frill and lace. For her mask she had chosen a pink one that barely covered her eyes. Ashley decided on a baby blue dress with straps and no patterns. It contrasted perfectly with her dark, near black hair. She also chose a silver mask that was worn by holding it up to the face by an old fashioned stick. Kendal selected a crimson dress with white trim and a white-feathered mask. Holly wore a dress that resembled a ripe banana and a mask that was the exact same shade. Natalie looked like an angel in her white dress with its long train and the same feathery white mask as Kendal.

The girls waited outside on a bench for Ginny as she hurried to select her dress. Finally she decided one that brought out her hair: an emerald green, medieval corset style and a mask of a matching shade of green. After she paid for her attire, she decided something was missing. As she scanned the store, her eyes landed on a pair of white, lace gloves. Ginny hurried over to them, picked them up, and paid for them.

She stepped outside with her shopping bags and announced, "I'm finished, let's go to Sam Goody's."

Holly grumbled, "Good, it's about time."

The girls paraded across the street and into the store, which was playing loud music known as "Candy Shop" by 50 Cent and Olivia. Ginny and the girls searched the store for nearly half an hour and came out with various items. Holly bought the Evanescence piano/guitar/vocal book, Natalie bought the newest Sarah Maclachlan CD, Kendal and Laila bought a fashion designing video game for X-Box, Ashley bought _School of Rock_ on DVD, and Ginny bought five CD's: Morrissey, The Vines, The Shins, A Perfect Circle, and Muse. She also bought some new guitar picks for her guitar. After another hour or so, the girls left back to the castle.

Ginny went to bed early that night, without checking her e-mail. Draco meanwhile, was getting back from Hogsmeade with his tux, which looked a lot like the one Brandon Flowers wore in the Killers' "Mr. Brightside" music video. He carelessly threw the tux onto a large, black, leather arm chair and made his way to the water closet. He changed into green and blue plaid boxer pants and a white t-shirt and washed the gel out of his mid-neck length, blonde hair. While he was brushing his teeth he felt a funny tingly sensation in his stomach. Suddenly, without notice, vomit crept up the back of his throat and he nearly threw himself onto the floor trying to get to the toilet. When he was finished he turned away from the toilet and flushed it, leaning against the stone wall. He rubbed his neck and licked his wet lips and pulled himself off the floor.

Draco looked at his reflection in the mirror. His cheeks were very flushed and his head throbbed. He involuntarily brushed his teeth again and made his way to the computer to e-mail Ginny…or Lady Wisteria Winter.

_**LWW-**_

_**Unfortunately I'm sick and I might not make it to the ball tomorrow. We'll see what happens by then. I hope you get this before then.**_

_**-Draconis**_

Draco signed off and sighed outwardly, not caring if he woke up his male friend, Zabini, and pulled the large green comforter over his head.

Ginny woke up on Friday morning, very excited. She did her morning ritual of jumping around the room, and since the students did not have classes, she left for breakfast still dressed in her pajamas: pink boxer shorts with monkeys and their bananas on them and a red, long sleeved Gryffindor Quidditch shirt.

She sat down with Laila, Ashley, Holly, and Kendal. As she was adding syrup to her waffles, Laila let out a high pitched squeal. Ginny jumped and dropped the syrup bottle on her plate. The girls began to laugh.

Ginny glared at them and then at Laila, "What the bloody hell is your problem? You sound like a goddamned pig!"

Laila stared back with wide eyes, "I was just excited about the ball, that's all. Man aren't you a killjoy?"

"I am not a killjoy; just keep your levels of excitement under control. I don't want the syrup bottle laying covered in syrup in my waffles." Ginny retorted.

Laila sighed, "Fine, whatever. Here's the plan for today. We're gonna go upstairs and hang out in me and Ashley's room and do each other's nails and stuff and then come back down here for lunch. After lunch we're all going to take our showers and do each other's hair and then go to supper and come back to get into our dresses and put on the finishing touch. How does that sound?"

Everyone nodded in agreement except Ginny, "I'll skip on the nails. I have violin practice."

Kendal groaned, "You've always got piano practice or violin practice or clarinet practice! Why can't you spend time with us?"

"Don't be dense; I'm spending time with you right now." Ginny expressed.

Ashley rolled her eyes, "C'mon. Who cares if you're not coming? I don't care, because we're getting behind schedule."

Ginny shrugged and said, "See you guys at lunch."

The four girls left Ginny alone to her breakfast. Ginny finished up and made her way out of the Great Hall. As she was thinking about the masquerade ball, she turned the corner and ran into something hard, knocking her to her feet.

"Ouch! Bloody hell!" She cried out in pain and pinched the bridge of her throbbing nose.

A familiar drawl replied, "Language Weasley."

Ginny looked up and met the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy, "Watch where you're going next time, Malfoy."

Draco was taken aback. He was about to make a nasty remark, but he remembered that Ginny was his messenger buddy.

"You're right. Sorry."

Ginny's mouth fell open as Malfoy slowly edged around her, "Wait! Aren't you going to make some comment about my family or my clothes or something?"

Draco turned and looked back at her, "No." He began walking again.

Ginny trailed after him, "What is wrong with you? Not even one little rude comment?"

Draco smirked and shook his head, "Nope. I don't want to fight with you Ginny."

Ginny squirmed when he called her by her first name. Instead of running after him and asking him again, she ran up to him, yanked him around by his arm, and slapped him across the face. The noise echoed in the quiet hallway.

Draco's hand immediately flew up to his cheek and he stared back at Ginny in disbelief. Ginny grimaced and covered her mouth with her hand, afraid he was going to hit her back. Instead he began smirking and took a step towards her. Ginny stepped back in fear, but he came closer. Soon Draco had Ginny's back against the wall.

He bent his head down towards her ear and snarled, "You're lucky that didn't hurt as much as it could've."

Ginny breathed out and offered in a shaky voice, "I'm sorry, Malfoy."

Draco pulled his head back and looked at her with an eyebrow cocked, "What was that?"

Ginny looked down and mumbled, "I'm sorry, Malfoy."

"I believe my name is Draco." He smirked.

Ginny slumped, "I'm sorry, Draco."

Draco smirked harder, "I can't hear you."

"I'm sorry, Draco." Ginny said with a louder tone.

Draco declared, "That's better. Now look into my eyes and say it, so I know you're not lying."

Ginny lifted her chin and stared into his steely grey eyes, "I'm sorry, Draco."

Draco bent his head into the crook of her neck, "There you go. That wasn't so hard was it?"

She shook her head while shivers crept up and down her spine. Draco pressed his lips against her collar bone. She bit down on her bottom lip. When he was finished he took one last, hard look at Ginny and stalked down the hall, his robes billowing behind him. After he turned the corner, Ginny breathed a breath of relief.

The rest of the day went along smoothly and Ginny was up in Laila and Ashley's room putting on her dress. Her auburn hair was put up into a loose bun with a few tendrils hanging down in front of her face. Other parts were braided, twisted, or curled up into the bun. After adding glitter, Holly and Laila said she looked like a character from _A Midsummer Night's Dream_.

Now she was holding tightly onto a bedpost while Ashley and Holly laced up her corset.

"This thing is so fucking tight! I can't breathe!" Ginny exclaimed.

Ashley nudged her in the back of the knee, "Hold still, we're almost done."

Holly yanked once more and tied the laces, "There. Turn around."

Ginny turned in the emerald green dress and let the long skirts billow around her ankles, "Oh, Merlin, I love it."

The girls gathered around in their dresses to admire Ginny's attire. Laila ordered, "Everyone get into a line and I'll go get someone to take our picture."

She left the room and came back with a short, slightly plump girl with short, brown, spiked hair.

Laila handed the camera to the girl and said, "Stacy, take our picture, please."

The girl took the picture and handed the camera back to Laila without speaking a word. Laila cocked an eyebrow after the girl and was about to make a comment when Ashley interrupted.

"C'mon let's get down there!"

Ginny grabbed her mask and put it on. When she looked at her reflection in the mirror she could barely recognize herself.

Kendal smiled at her through the mirror, "I hope you're date knows who he's looking for."

Ginny bit her lip, "He does. We're supposed to meet in the gardensexactly atseven. C'mon, let's go."

The two girls hurried to catch up with their friends. When they reached the Great Hall they could hear "All That I've Got" by the Used being played. Holly pulled Ashley right in and Kendal and Laila slowly entered, looking at the decorations that Pansy Parkinson had put so much time into. The place was absolutely glowing.

Natalie ran up to Ginny and gasped, "Ginny? Is that you?"

Ginny smiled and nodded, "Yes."

"I couldn't tell if it was you or not. I'm so glad it was." Natalie giggled, thinking about how she would react if it had not been her friend.

Ginny told her friend, "I have to go meet my date. I'll talk to you later."

Natalie waved at her friend as she walked away. Ginny walked out into the gardens and saw a tall boy standing by the fountain. His attire looked like something out of the Moulin Rouge or the Killers' music video "Mr. Brightside." She slowly approached him and stood by the fountain, waiting for his reaction. He finally noticed her there and jumped.

"I didn't see you there. Lady Wisteria?" He asked, making sure he had the right girl.

Ginny held back a small smile and curtsied and said, "Yes. My fair sir, Draconis?"

He also held back a smile and replied, "Indeed. Shall we go in?"

Ginny took his arm and he escorted her into the Great Hall.

To break the silence, Ginny stated, "You look like Brandon Flowers."

Draco looked through his mask at her, "That was the look I was going for."

She laughed, "Are you wearing eyeliner?"

"In fact, I am." Draco replied. "Shall we dance?"

Ginny shrugged, "Sure."

My Chemical Romance's "Helena" came on and Draco swirled Ginny out onto the dance floor. She gripped his arm as she leaned back and he lifted her forward again. They twirled all over the dance floor and Draco struggled to keep his top hat on. Ginny could feel her dress swirling with her and she gripped Draco tighter as they spun faster. Finally the song was over and the two made their way to the punch bowl.

Draco served her some punch and handed it to her, "Here you go, milady."

Ginny gratefully took the punch and sat watching the people dance to 50 Cent's "Disco Inferno."

Draco interrupted her thoughts with a question, "So, when do we get to reveal ourselves?"

Ginny looked at him, "Dumbledore said at eight. What time is it?"

Draco glanced at the large clock above the stage, "7:44."

The two danced to a few more songs and sat down and waited for their moment of truth to come.Soon the music stopped and Dumbledore cleared his throat to announce.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to thank you for coming tonight and celebrating this Halloween eve. I would like to thank Pansy Parkinson and her party committee for putting this together. Let's give the crew a round of applause."

Clapping filled the Great Hall for a moment and was hushed once again by Dumbledore's voice, "Now is the moment of truth. If you please, you may remove your masks and reveal yourselves."

Draco glanced at Ginny before turning away to remove his mask. He caught her eye and she turned away.

Ginny said, "On the count of three. One."

Draco breathed outwardly. He had been waiting for this moment ever since he talked to Ginny.

"Two."

Ginny put her fingers on her mask, a little shaky.

"Three."

The two removed their masks and turned around.

Draco smirked and exclaimed, "I knew it!"

Ginny gasped and then pointed and then an angry look came across her face, "You knew it was me all along?"

"Yep." Draco nodded.

Ginny whined, "You ruin everything, Draco!"

Draco crossed his arms across his chest, "I could have told you before and then you wouldn't have had a date for this shindig, so, actually, I didn't ruin anything."

"I suppose you're right." Ginny replied. "C'mon, let's go out to the gardens."

They walked out to the gardens, away from the noise of the music and people's loud voices, and settled down onto a bench near a peacefully, bubbling fountain. Draco fiddled with the brass buttons on his blazer while Ginny kicked her legs freely under the skirts of her dress.

Draco cleared his throat nervously, "So, um, did you ever suspect it would be me?"

Ginny looked up at him through her hazel eyes, "No, not really. I wasn't expecting the cold-hearted Malfoy who tried to seduce me in the hallway to be the same guy I met on the Internet." There was a pause and then, "How did you know it was me?"

"I saw you in orchestra and a few little clues gave you away. What'd you think of my piano playing?" Draco asked in a small, childish voice.

Ginny grinned, "I thought it was brilliant. I wish I could play like that. I've only been playing for about three or four years. How about you?"

Draco wrinkled his nose, "For as long as I can remember…my mother wanted me to be in as many activities as possible."

There was a long silence. The two sat and watched the fairies flutter around the flowers and bushes while the water trickled down the rocks in the fountain at their feet. Draco's hand dropped to his side where it met Ginny's.

He said while looking up towards the stars, "Did I ever tell you that you look gorgeous tonight?"

Ginny blushed and looked down at her feet. Then she answered slowly and quietly, "No."

Draco put a finger under her chin and raised her face to his, pressing his lips against hers. Ginny closed her eyes and she could feel her toes and fingertips light on fire. The moment of heaven seemed to last for hours and finally she pulled away, putting her fingertips to her swollen lips.

Draco clenched his jaw and asked, "Why'd you pull away?"

"I couldn't breathe. Sorry." Ginny played with her dress.

"Oh, sorry." Draco replied and then quickly asked, "Why did you lie about being friends with me?"

Ginny's eyes snapped up to his, "When?"

Draco stated, "On the Internet, remember?"

Ginny looked down, "Oh, well I didn't know it was you and I just wanted to sound cool."

Draco spat coolly, "You don't have to sound cool, because I'll accept you for who you are. Just be yourself."

Ginny stood and angrily snapped back at him, "Be myself? Who are you to tell me to be myself? You barely know me!"

"I know a lot more than you think, princess!" Draco bellowed at her in a low voice.

"Obviously you don't because I'm the furthest thing from a princess. You assume you know everything about everyone, Draco Malfoy, but what if you got it wrong? Then where would you stand? Ever think about that?"

Draco narrowed his eyes, "There's a first for everything, now isn't there?"

Ginny uncrossed her arms and exploded, "You know what? I wish I had never talked to you! I wish I had never laid eyes on you and I wish I had never let you take me to this stupid," she yanked the ribbon out of her hair, "goddamned," she stomped her foot, "ball!"

Draco's eyes fogged over with tears and his lips trembled, "Don't you dare regret that, Ginny."

Ginny ventilated out, gritted her teeth, and turned on her heel, angrily trudging away, her dress billowing at her feet and her long mane of auburn hair flowing at her back.

Draco blew the bangs out of his eyes and buried his face in his hands. He was left alone in the fairy-lit gardens with the sound of trickling water and the faint sound of the fairies' humming.

Ginny woke up on a leather couch in the Gryffindor common room, still in her dress. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, meeting the apprehensive eyes of the Trio.

Ginny grumbled, already in a bad mood, "What are you looking at?"

Ron blushed and turned away, Harry took a last look and turned away, but Hermione, on the other hand, interrogated her.

"Did you pass out down here?"

"No."

"Then why were you down here?"

"I wanted to sleep down here, okay?"

"Fine, butwill you tell us what happened last night?"

Ron and Harry looked up, waiting anxiously for an answer.

Ginny stared back at them before yawning, "No."

Hermione sighed and stated, "I know there's something that you're not telling us. When you're ready, you know my name."

Ginny shrugged and bit on a fingernail. She rose and clumsily made her way up the stairs. She pulled out a pair of faded capris and a white t-shirt and lazily threw them into the bathroom as shestarted to run her bathwater. She sauntered over to the computer and signed in, not bothering to look who was on. She went back to the bathroom and stripped her dress and was left standing in her bra and underwear when she heard the noise of someone talking to her.

Ginny quickly walked over to the computer and dragged up the conversation, finding that it was Draco.

**_draconis13: _**Ginny, we need to talk.

Ginny stared at the screen, clenching her jaw.

**_draconis13: _**Ginny?

**_draconis13: _**Ginny, please talk to me.

**_draconis13: _**Please.

Ginny flared her nostrils and her fingertips hesitated on the mouse. She shook her head and clicked on the 'sign off' button.

A/N: Do you consider this a cliffhanger? Eh. Thanks for being patient with me while I got back from Moscow. It took a little longer than desired because they lost our luggage, but all in all it was a good vacation. I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Classes start on Monday so I'd say I should have the next one done by Friday or Saturday.


	3. Charlie's Secret

**_Love, Lies, Mercury Messaging, and iPods_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, any lyrics, bands, or electronic devices used in this story.**

**Chapter 3: Charlie's Secret**

IT WAS the eve of Wednesday, November 21. Weeks had gone by since Ginny's fight with Draco. They had only spoken about three times from the time of the masquerade ball and each time ended up with Ginny saying that Draco was 'conceited and manipulative and that he had no room putting his nose in her business' and Draco saying that Ginny was 'insecure and a spoiled brat who thinks she needs all the attention in the world.'

Ginny sighed as she looked across the table at Laila and Tyler, who were busy feeding each other the pumpkin pudding. She turned to Ashley who stuck a finger in her mouth and imitated barfing. Ginny giggled and caught Laila's attention. She glared at Ginny and then at Ashley, who guiltily removed her finger and looked down. She looked away and flipped her long, blonde hair. Ginny rolled her eyes and excused herself from the table and moved her way to the staircases.

As she was being escalated up to the Gryffindor tower, Ginny looked down over the railing and saw Draco going the other way, staring straight back at her. Ginny narrowed her eyes at him and twisted away. When she looked back he was still staring and seemed to be frozen in his spot. Ginny stepped up to the platform and quietly recited the password, took a last glance at Malfoy, and treaded into the common room.

She was met by Hermione, who handed out the evening post, "Oh, Ginny, here's your issue of Teen Vogue and a letter from your mum. It's also for Ron, but just open it and tell him about it later."

Ginny smiled and took the magazine and the letter and climbed the stairs to her room. After chucking her bag onto the table and slamming the door, Ginny flung herself onto the bed and opened the letter first. It read in her mother's curvy handwriting:

_Dearest Ginny and Ron,_

_The wizarding world has changed greatly. Not only have we gained the knowledge of electronics and other Muggle fashions, we have also plunged deeper into the Second War with You-Know-Who and his Deatheaters. But there is no need to worry; this letter has nothing to do with that._

_Your father and I received some devastating news in the mail yesterday. It was from your brother Charlie. He was writing from Sydney, which is in Australia, dears. We found this particularly odd because, you're brother was supposed to be in Romania. We also received a video tape in the same package and we watched it…I think you should watch it before I tell you anything else. But I must tell you the devastating news before you come home for the weekend. Ron, Ginny, Charlie has passed away. It will pain me to tell you more through post, so please, be here before noon on Saturday._

_With love,_

_Mum_

Ginny stared at the letter, her fingers trembling and her eyes tearing. She swallowed dryly and crumpled the letter, throwing it across the room angrily. She tumbled off the bed and frantically searched the clothes-covered floor for some clean jeans and a shirt and found some jeans and just threw on her green, plaid petticoat over her wifebeater. She pulled the matching knit stocking cap over her silky hair and didn't even bother with the gloves.

Ginny tore through the common room in tears and ran through the castle halls, relieved when she threw the doors open and saw the turning trees in the distance. She sprinted across the lawn and nearly fell down the stairs that extended into the docks. When she reached the end of the dock she lobbed herself down and lay looking at the sky.

Her sunny vision was soon blocked by a tall, male figure, "'Cuse me miss, you're on my pier."

Ginny let out a strangled sob and rolled over onto her stomach, barely breathing through her crying. Draco drew back and let down his guns when he saw her crying. He slowly got onto his knees and rubbed her back.

"What is it this time, Ginevra?"

Ginny only sobbed harder at the sound of her full name, especially when spoken from the lips of the one she hated most right now. Draco gently lifted her off the wood and held her, though she protested through small, painless punches in the chest.

"Weasley, you'll have to tell me sooner or later. Now what's wrong?"

Ginny's back stopped moving and she snarled with her head still against his chest, "What do you care? You hate me, right?"

Draco came back with, "I know it feels like I don't care anymore, and deep down I probably don't, but just tell me now while I'm listening."

Ginny pulled away, "But I thought I needed all the attention in the world."

"Shut the bloody up, I shouldn't have said the shit I did, but you said some pretty nasty stuff too." Draco declared.

Ginny smiled to some extent and looked into his eyes and uttered clearly, "I'm sorry, Draco."

Draco smirked, "I can see I've taught you how to apologize correctly." Ginny snickered and shook her head. Draco continued, "You're apology is accepted. I'm sorry, also, Ginevra."

Ginny leaned in to hug him but he jerked away, "What _are_ you doing?"

Ginny cocked her head to the side, "I was hugging you, isn't that okay?"

"No! It reminds me of cuddly teddy bears like the ones on my nursery wall and it's just creepy. Besides, Malfoys don't hug. Please, don't try it again."

Ginny shrugged and replied, "Fine. Malfoys are cold-hearted and arrogant."

Draco held his chest, "It hurts me so much." Ginny smacked him over the head, "Ouch! You could damage the goods up here!"

"I doubt it." Ginny stated.

Draco crossed his arms, "Tell me what was wrong with you."

Ginny stood and leaned over the railing and bawled, "My brother Charlie died! He fucking up and croaked!"

Draco put a hand on her shoulder, "I…uh…I'm sorry, Ginny. What happened?"

Ginny sighed, "I don't know. Mum is having me and Ron come home for the weekend to watch some tape. I'm guessing it's his will and explains how he died and shit. I dunno."

Draco bit on his bottom lip, "Does your prat of a brother know about it?"

Ginny shook her head and stared up at the purple-orange clouds in the sky, "I should probably tell him though."

"That'd be a start."

"I should go tell him now. I'll see you around."

Draco asked, "Will I talk to you on messenger?"

Ginny shrugged, "I don't feel like talking to anyone right now."

Ginny trudged up to Gryffindor Tower and found her brother seated in the common room with Harry and Hermione. Just the sight of him brought the stinging back to her eyes. She stood staring at her brother in silence, her little breaths escalating into full sobs. Hermione stood up and took a step towards Ginny. Harry kept asking, "What's wrong Ginny?" His voice bounced off the walls of her head and echoed into the nothingness. Ginny and Ron just stared at each other and Ron knew something was wrong. Ginny stumbled over to him and fell onto her knees. She laid her head down on his lap and sobbed. He shook her by her shoulders, demanding what was wrong. Ginny took his hand and led him up to her dorm and retrieved the crumpled up letter. She put it in his hand and gripped him around the waist, sobbing into his shoulder as he read. Ron's knees buckled as he read the second to last line and he and Ginny sunk to the floor. He clutched Ginny as though he had lost her too. The two youngest Weasley children sat in their peaceful melancholy as Harry and Hermione tried to piece together what was happening.

THE NEXT two days went by in a blur for Ginny. She decided that it would best to only concentrate on the classes. Focus on only the books and the homework. She saw faces, faces of Harry, Hermione, Colin, Holly, Laila, Ashley, Kendal, Natalie, all giving her sympathy. Even the bullies like Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson gave her sympathetic looks. She saw Ron's tear-streaked face. He didn't bother to cover up his grieving. It was just too much for him. And he was the strong one. She saw the faces, but heard no words. The lips of the faces moved, but sound never reached Ginny's ears.

She saw Draco's face countless times, and his voice was the only one heard, firm, calm. "Don't get too lost in your tragedy." "Don't panic." "Don't let those tears fall from those pretty eyes. Fight back, Ginevra." "Ginevra." "Ginevra." "Listen to me, Ginevra." He was commanding things. If he would have given her comfort, she would have lost it. She hung on to those commands. He said her full name to keep her focused. When she seemed to be burning in the heat of all the sympathy, Draco's commands were an icy cold blast of breath. She could breathe when he was around. He was around more often, only because Ron was blinded by sorrow and Harry was too busy assisting Ron.

THE BOTTOM finally dropped out when Saturday rolled around. Ginny packed a small bag of clothes and a book and her iPod. She and Ron rode in a carriage to Hogsmeade and then used flu powder at the Three Broomsticks to get to the Burrow. They were greeted by their parents in the living room. Fred, George, Percy, and Bill were there, sitting silently by the fireplace drinking hot cocoa. Ron hugged Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley. Ginny put her bags upstairs and came back down.

Her mother asked, "How are you holding out, darling?"

It was a knife jabbing into her stomach. She nearly screamed, "Don't ask me how I'm doing. Don't…"

She was drowning in the heated sympathy.

Her father softly suggested, "Let's watch the tape now, shall we?"

They watched it. Ginny sat in the rocking chair with her hands tightly clasped together, resting in her lap. Charlie appeared on the screen.

"Hello, my wonderful family. If you're watching this, as you know, I'm probably gone. How did I know I was going to die? Why don't I start at the beginning?"

Ginny closed her eyes and listened.

"I moved to Romania to work with the dragons. Yes, it was my dream job. I was to travel to Sydney, Australia to retrieve an antidote for the hatchlings. I went and when I was there I met a man named Nick O'Snead. He offered me a job as a delivery man for his company. It paid 4000 galleons a day, so I greatly accepted. I didn't know at the time, but Nick was a drug dealer and wanted me to run rounds. I hung with this guy for months. He gave me everything: an awesome condo on the beach, a new car, girls, and money. Of course, I did his dirty work for him. It was really dangerous. Me and some other guys would go in and kill the guys, they would come in, get the drugs, steal the money, and me and the boys would be left to get rid of the bodies. It was a nasty business and I got too involved. Nick told me one night that he wanted me to go into a warehouse and I was to do everything myself. He knew I was a wizard Mom, Dad, and he told me that if I could complete this, he would hand over the entire business to me. He said that I might not live through it, but Nick was my god, my idol, and I told him I would.

"So, I made this tape, I have to leave for the warehouse in ten minutes. I have over 50,000,000 galleons in my account and I'm giving most to Mom and Dad. I still own the hatchery and I'm handing it over to Bill. Take good care of them, bud. I'm giving 10,000 galleons to Percy; I know how hard you work for the Ministry. Start something good for yourself. I'm giving 10,000 galleons to Fred and George for their joke shop; maybe you two can add on to the shop. Have fun with it. Since I know how much Ron adores Quidditch, I'm giving him my prized broomstick and Quidditch supplies. Ginny, I'm handing over one of my most valuable possessions: my books. My whole library, all 631 books go to you along with all my Muggle music. I know how intellectual you are. I love you all so very much. You guys gave me the perfect life and I threw it away with something as selfish as this. I hope you all can live until you're over 100 years old and all pruny. I love you guys so much that words can't even describe it. Maybe I'll see you all later." The tape ended.

Mrs. Weasley broke into sobs, and Mr. Weasley comforted her. Ron began to rub his temples. Percy stared out the window, mentally honoring his older brother. Bill was dazed and lost in his and Charlie's memories. Fred and George filled their mugs with more hot coca and toasted to Charlie. Ginny sat with her hands clasped in her lap, eyes closed, thinking of nothing. Her brain was frozen. Life would go on. After all, she would see him again, eventually.

IT RAINED on Sunday. Ginny spent most of the day out on the porch reading and listening to music. Percy left on Saturday night because of business at the Ministry and because he did not want much to do with his family anymore. Bill drank the whole night and was in bed with a terrible hangover. Mr. Weasley left for work, despite his grieving, and Mrs. Weasley was left to fend for the remaining children. Ron, Fred, and George caught up with each other's news; Fred and George's joke shop was going quite well and Ron was getting better at Quidditch.

Mrs. Weasley stepped out onto the porch, "Ginny, dear, lunch is ready."

Ginny removed her headphones and put her book down on the porch swing. She stalked into the house and took a seat at the kitchen table. Ron, Fred, and George sat down and dug into the steak casserole.

Mrs. Weasley sat down and began spreading butter on her bun, "I've been thinking about ways to use that money. Of course, we'll save some, but maybe we could buy a house in Newbiggin by the Sea."

The Burrow was located in the rural area about seventeen miles out of the seaside town of Newbiggin by the Sea, England.

Ginny narrowed her eyes and flared her nostrils at her mother.

Molly Weasley looked up at her daughter and replied, "Oh, Ginny, don't frown like that, it makes you look like a vile creature."

Ginny snarled, "Don't you think that's a little fast?"

"A little fast for what, dear?"

Ginny's voice rose, "A little fast for change. After all, my brother just died."

Molly stared down at her plate, "Change in an environment is a good way to relieve pain of a tragedy. If we just got away from here"-

"I seem to remember all my memories here, Mother." Ginny's face was flushed with fury.

"Ginny, we won't have to sell this place; we're keeping it as the family farm. Do not raise your voice to me."

Fred and George were silently stuffing their faces. They didn't mind; they lived above their precious joke shop. Ron, however, had stopped eating and was staring intently at his sister. He had sided with her on this one.

Ginny was shaking with rage. Her mother always rushed into things when she got scared. It was her way of coping with things. She would not know what to do if her children had sorrow or pain that lasted more than a minute.

Ginny suddenly threw her fork down on her plate, causing a great deal of noise. A large scratch appeared on the white china. She stood, knocking her chair over, and went back onto the porch, slamming the door behind her.

Ron stared at his sister's head through the window and then turned to his mother, who was trying her hardest to hold back tears. Ron wiped his mouth with his napkin and excused himself from the table, a thing he rarely did. He ambled out onto the porch and stood next to the swaying porch swing. Ginny hadn't bothered to put her headphones back on, and appeared to be engrossed in her book, but her eyes weren't moving.

Ron shoved his hands in his pockets, "She's wrong, I agree with you."

"I never said she was wrong. In fact, she's right. But I really don't give a fuck anymore. Sometimes you can't fix the mess ups in life. Let's move."

Ron sighed, "I feel like this year has completely gone off beam. You know? I might not have told you this, but Hermione and I are fighting constantly, Harry's been real distant lately, I got drunk and passed out one time because I was so sad, and I feel like you've slipped away from me too. What have you been up to this school year?"

Ginny felt like telling him all about Draco, but for some reason couldn't, "I've met a lot of friends on that messenger thing. I'm part of a real clique now, not just an outcast. I have Natalie, Ashley, Holly, Laila, and Kendal. We're friends, but we've been fighting a lot too. Drama has flooded Hogwarts this year."

"I totally understand. The best we can do is just move with it. There's no use swimming against the biggest wave in the sea, right?"

Ginny snorted, "Where'd you get that quote from?"

Ron cocked his head, "I dunno. Let's just say it was Harry."

ON MONDAY Ginny was back at school and in a better mood. She sat down at the breakfast table and greeted Ashley, Holly, Laila, and Kendal. They talked and caught up. Apparently Ginny and Ron's brother's death had faded away and was replaced by a new talk of the school. Pansy Parkinson and a Hufflepuff boy named Wesley Thompson had been caught snogging in a utilities closet by Filch. Returning to school wasn't half as bad as Ginny thought it would be.

BY FRIDAY Ginny's parents had bought a three bedroom cottage near the sea in Newbiggin by the Sea and fully moved in. Ginny and Ron got to go home on Saturday and paint their bedrooms and move in their new furniture. Ginny painted her room pastel pink and sea green, making it look like a watermelon. The floors were wood, just as Ginny had always wanted. It had a spacious closet and lots of room for a four poster bed with a canopy. Her bed was indeed four poster with a white canopy and her sheets were pink and green and had a handmade quilt to go over top. The woodwork on the bed was painted white, so she got matching nightstands. She got a matching desk and put her computer and CD player on top. Mr. Weasley had worked all week to build in white books shelves for Ginny's new book collection. It was perfect because she could fit all of Charlie's 631 books onto them and had a little space for a few more books. To top off the room, Ginny put down a fuzzy, pink rug. Having Charlie's money sure paid off.

Ron was right. You shouldn't swim against the biggest wave in the sea.

**Author's Note: This chapter took a very long time and I want to thank you all for your patience. Please give it more reviews!**

**MAF**


	4. Beginnings

_**Love, Lies, Mercury Messaging, and iPods**_

**Disclaimer: Not Rowling. I'm not profiting from this story, either.**

**Author's Note: I just decided to update. You all seemed to love it so much.**

**Chapter 4: Beginnings**

**BY SUNDAY** Ginny decided she didn't like her first choice in her bedroom décor. So she asked her mother if she could repaint the room and take the furniture she didn't want back to the store. Mrs. Weasley agreed, only because they could afford it and because her youngest daughter had been through a lot of trauma in so little time.

So Ginny sponge-painted her walls with a grey-blue color, and mixed and matched blues for her bedding, lamps, and furniture. She preferred the new style to the old one, and left the Weasleys' new home on Monday morning feeling slightly accomplished.

**THOUGH GINNY** and Ron arrived at Hogwarts a little behind schedule, they were able to attend their last morning classes. Ginny slipped into Potions as quietly as possible, but Professor Snape's head snapped up at her arrival.

"Ah, Miss Weasley. Late, that's a first. Ten points from Gryffindor," the greasy-haired man snarled.

Ginny furrowed her brow and argued back, "But, sir, I've just come from home. I have a – "

Professor Snape interrupted her rather rudely, "Do not argue with me, Weasley. Take your seat and collect the notes from someone after class."

The red-haired girl frowned, not positively sure what she had done to Snape, who had always treated her fairly, even though she was related to Ron and considered a 'blood traitor'. She sat down next to Laila, who sat with her chin in her hand, dozing off when Snape wasn't looking. Ginny nudged her with her elbow as she started to take notes.

Laila stirred and gazed over at Ginny, "Oh! Hi!"

Ginny grinned and whispered back, "Did you take notes?"

"No…but you can probably get some from Nat."

Ginny nodded and dipped her quill in ink, and then she began to take notes on what Snape was currently talking about.

**DURING LUNCH **Harry and Hermione only questioned Ron and Ginny about Charlie's tape for a few minutes. Ron gave them a brief description of what had happened to him and what he gave everyone after his death. Harry ended up leaving lunch early with Ron so the two could go pick through Charlie's old Quidditch valuables. Hermione was curious about the books Ginny had gotten, and Ginny named some titles and described one of the books she had already finished. She told Hermione she could go through the collection, which still sat in boxes for the most part, and pick out what she wanted to borrow. The bushy-haired girl was particularly pleased about this, and did not bother Ginny about that dreaded weekend once more.

Ginny met Draco in the courtyard that afternoon after classes. He was with Blaise Zabini, who took one look at Ginny and left, either because he was still being sympathetic towards her, he wanted nothing to do with her, or he was just being kind because he had a secret infatuation with her. The latter would never be proved correct because he 'would never touch that scum'.

Draco gave her a feeble grin as she neared him. Ginny did not know how to thank him for all that he had done over the last week. So she threw her arms around him and embraced him for several minutes. He didn't pull away like he did when they were by the Lake, but he was slightly tense.

Finally Ginny pulled back and grinned, "I don't care how much it reminds you of teddy bears."

"Ha ha. What was that for?" He scratched the back of his head and glanced down at her.

Ginny shrugged and answered sheepishly, "For, you know, being there. It meant a lot to me. I swear on Merlin's beard, if you would have given me any sympathy, I probably would have tried to kill myself."

Draco put his arm around her shoulder and steered her in one direction. The two walked along as Draco spoke, "I figured that much. Plus, I'm not really the type of guy that gives sympathy for too long. I mean, I told you I was sorry that time on the dock. I'm not going to reiterate."

She nodded and pressed her face against his shoulder, "Do you want to know how he died?"

"Sure."

Ginny took a breath and stated, "He got involved with drug trafficking. He was murdered in a get up."

Draco cocked an eyebrow, "Really. Huh. Bet you didn't see that coming did you?"

She grinned and shook her head. "Nope, not at all. Then he left me all his books and music. They're pretty great to remember him by."

"So the tape was a will, sort of?"

"Yeah, I guess so. He mostly gave out all the money he earned trafficking. We bought a new house. It was how Mum dealt with the tragedy – by change. So, it was a new beginning for me." Ginny paused. "Speaking of new beginnings, I was thinking. Since we know who the other is on messenger, why don't we start over? I mean, switch screen names or something. Lady Wisteria Winter 17 has too many false memories, I think."

Draco nodded approvingly. "I agree. I have too many younger Slytherins bothering me all the time on my current screen name, anyway. What were you thinking of changing yours to?"

Ginny pondered, "I was going through lyrics, but I couldn't decide on anything. So I thought about something using my family. I came up with 'of Weasleys' and 'seventh child', but then I decided on 'not of aristocracy'."

He smirked and said, "Well, we could work on last names for mine and use the meaning of Malfoy. I am particularly fond of 'of bad faith'."

She rolled her eyes but still approved of his choice. "Nice one. So I'll see you on, then?"

"Yes, milady," replied Draco.

**GINNY SIGNED** onto her newly created screen name after dinner. She switched back and fourth between two friend conversations between Laila and Ashley. In Laila's window was Kendal and Laila's newest friend Haley, who was Hufflepuff and was the biggest gossip queen there ever was, and she didn't care who she hurt when talking about them. In Ashley's window was Holly and Natalie. Holly was cussing quite a bit, but other than that, the latter three weren't talking about the others. Ginny was transferring all the smack Laila and Haley were talking about Ashley and Holly into Ashley and Holly's window, and then she listened to them complain.

She was thankful when **of bad faith** signed on.

**not of aristocracy: **About time.

**of bad faith: **Huh?

**not of aristocracy: **My friends are driving me nutters.

**of bad faith: **Oh. What a surprise.

**not of aristocracy: **Yeah, I know. What are you up to?

**of bad faith: **Trying to avoid Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass, and Pansy Parkinson while attempting to listen to Blaise ramble about atheism in history. He's crazy, I swear. Never start a debate with him. You won't win.

**not of aristocracy: **That sounds like fun.

**of bad faith: **Oh, yes! It's loads!

**not of aristocracy: **You want to save each other and go outside?

**of bad faith: **Where do you want to meet?

**not of aristocracy: **Um, our tree?

**of bad faith: **Sure, we can meet at _my_ tree.

Ginny laughed aloud, but before she could respond, Draco had already signed off. She said goodbye to her friends and signed off also. She grabbed her green petticoat and slipped into her beat up trainers, and then headed outside.

It was a bit chilly outside, and the sun was almost entirely gone, but Ginny could still make out the location of the tree. Draco was already there, leaning against it with his arms crossed. Ginny grinned and waved, ambling quickly over to him. She leaned against the tree too and asked, "What's happening?"

"Not much. I was thinking, you never did say if you liked that kiss."

"What kiss?" She knew which kiss, but she just liked to hear him talk.

Draco brushed his hair away from his face and pulled his coat closer to himself against the wind. "At the ball. Remember?"

Ginny nodded, "Yes, I remember. Did I like it? Of course not."

He was quiet for a moment and then spoke, sounding slightly disappointed, "Well, why's that?"

She teased him, "I got _boy_ cooties. Duh."

Draco snickered loudly and reached for Ginny's head to give her a noogie. "You," he made a fist and rubbed it violently against the top of her head, "are the biggest dork." He paused and let her regain composure. "Ever."

Ginny smoothed out her hair and giggled uncontrollably. Draco smirked, "Think that's funny, huh? Well, I'm going to give you more boy cooties."

He pressed her against the tree with his body and kissed her, long and hard. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. His tongue was in her mouth, and she pressed her lips against his all willingly. He held her hips and pressed his body into hers. They kissed fiercely until they ran out of breath. Draco rested his forehead on her shoulder, breathing raggedly. He tugged on the collar of her coat, revealing her skin through a plain tank top. How she could still wear a tank top in the beginning of November was a mystery to him. He planted kisses along her collarbone and neck, gently biting when she pulled too hard on his hair. It was his current area of infatuation, her collarbone. He loved the freckles that were dotted all over the place, even though he couldn't see them in the dark. He could feel the warmth of her body on his lips as he kissed her, and the way she ran her hand through his hair made him loose the last ounce of self-control he had.

He forcefully pressed his mouth against hers again, and he could feel her mutter his name against his lips. It felt good, what they were doing. Not wrong, but good. It felt good until she shoved him away and pulled her coat closer to her body.

Draco frowned and took a step back towards her, but she stepped the other way. "What's wrong?"

Ginny stumbled over the words in her head for a moment and then cried, "I don't know if I love you!"

She took off towards the castle, but he grabbed her wrist and aggressively whirled her around. "Who cares?"

Ginny ripped away from his clutch and stormed away, "I do, Draco! I do!" God, what was she doing? She just wanted to turn around and run back to him and let him kiss every part of her like there was no tomorrow. She wanted to feel his silvery hair between her fingers, but yet she ran. As fast as she could.

He called desperately after her, "Ginny! Damn it, Ginny!"

He hadn't a clue what he had done wrong, and now he had a tingly feeling coursing through him that he couldn't shake.

**End Author's Note: Okay, this probably wasn't what most of you expected, but it's a start from the long hiatus I was on. Review with any ideas or events you would like to see happen in the next chapter!**


End file.
